Pikmin 2000
Pikmin 2000 is a non-canon strategy game by Agent Pikmin. It's events happen about one year prior to the events of the first original Pikmin game. It's story unravels around the Year 2000 Millennium Problem (also known as Y2K or the Millennium Bug). In the New Year's Eve of 1999, a parasite glitch destroyed Captain Olimar's home planet, but luckily, he was the only human being who managed to escape in his scape ship. Captain Olimar traveled across space for many days, until he's ship ran out of fuel and he crashed into a foreign planet. Fighting to stay alive, Captain Olimar encountered the Pikmin, strange life forms that weren't affected by the parasite glitch. However, their planet was also home for hostile creatures, and didn't made it damage free through the millennium leap. The deadly glitch is destroying the Planet of the Pikmin from inside out, and only Olimar and the Pikmin can locate it's source and destroy it. Plot Epilogue There are only twenty minutes left of 1999. Captain Olimar is rushing his family to get inside the space ship and race to his firm's party. Bulbie is barking at Olimar's Wife, looking incredibly beautiful in her new dress. For a moment, Olimar forgets how late they are and that his boss, The President, is surely going to scream with him. In his way to the car, Olimar's Son tries to sneak a GameBoy in his most fancy pants, but gets caught by his mother. Olimar pets Bulbie one last time before leaving the house, and Olimar's Daughter gives him a bone to chew. All the lights go off and Bulbie barks one last time before returning to his delicious bone. He hears space ship engine noises, and then Olimar and his family are driving away. Not far from there, in one of the most suspicious looking houses of the neighborhood, Louie, a worker from Olimar's firm, is locked up in his bedroom. His grandma keeps banging on the door, asking him to come out, but Louie refuses. The only light in the bedroom comes from his desk. It is shinying a complicated plan. Louie is hiding under his sheets, and doesn't look like coming out. More bangs on the door and Louie jumps on the bed. It's finally time to act. He tears a giant poster covering his entire wall that reveals a secret passage. It leads directly to a rocket, who already looks fired up. The hard worker checks the engines one more time just to make sure the rocket is functional. He returns to he's desk, for one last long stare at his plan. He's coordanates look right, but what is he exactly doing? Ten minutes left. It's now or nothing. Kiss grandma goodbye? No. She'll understand. Only two minutes to the new year and The President is drowning Olimar in saliva. He's wife only laughs in a corner, while he's two kids are already blending with the party people. Olimar believes he had just seen someone dressed up as Santa Claus. People get together to start the countdown. The first thing that comes to the captain is to start getting ready sooner the next year. He comes closer to his wife and the two hold hands. Only thirty seconds now. They don't talk, only stare into each other's eyes. Then Olimar makes a funny face and his wife cracks a laughter. The two hold each other for the final seconds of the year. Their kids are singing and screaming with another bunch of kids. Then a loud "HAPPY NEW YEAR" travels across the office, and the party just begins. There's laughter, there's crying, and for one second alone from the world, there's Olimar and his wife. The two kiss. First kiss of the year. Their kids come running in their direction and make a funny noise to their briefly tender moment. The four reunite in a family hug. Brother and sister are kicking each other's ankles, and accidentally hit their father's. Olimar prepares a lecture, but he lets it escapes. It's the year 2000. The lights go off. A creepy silence spreads. The President's deep voice breaks the silence asking nobody to steal his wallet. Prankster. The lights start coming and going. Olimar's daughter screams, and her mother presses her securely against her body. Olimar and his wife trade one long look before the lights go completely off. And then the floor start shaking. Women voices are heard. Screaming. There's glass breaking. Olimar orders his family to stay together. But his son escapes from his arms. He's searching for a safer place. He's scared. Olimar's wife screams to her husband to go look for him. People are screaming, suddenly the happy office turned into one loud and confusing hell. Olimar is chasing a shadow, without a clue that it is his boy's shadow. The earth shakes more wildly, and he falls to the ground. He can hear he's son screaming for his help. The lights won't return. All computers start shaking. They explode, buzzing sparkles everywhere around the room. For a second, Olimar spots his son under a table. A giant ice sculpture of The President fall right before Olimar. A few seconds and... No. Keep thinking positive. The world is going crazy. Olimar tries to reach his son, but he can't. He can't get up. He struggles one more time, until something hits him in the head. There's darkness. His vision is blocked. His vision is... Malfunctioning? Things doesn't quite look what they are. Is like... A glitch? A glitch in his vision? What is happening? This isn't just another training to prevent fires. There's more darkness. Is the world... Ending? No, that's just a joke. A stupid joke. A joke? A reality? No, just a joke. A reality? Seriously? It can't be... Is the world... Ending? Characters To be announced Pikmin To be announced Areas To be announced Beta Timeline * January, 14: First details of the games were revealed. * January, 15: Plot details revealed. Intriguing Epilogue completed.